percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Truth: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 ''' '''Third-Person POV “Please Siren! Believe me, it’s him! I didn’t kill anyone besides the people he told me to. You’re being tricked like I was-” Those were the last words the girl spoke, ever. Because afterwards, as the rain poured down and the thunder spoke in the sky, a hatchet dug into her neck, and effectively ended her existence on earth. Siren grinned. “You should’ve never angered my father, childish demigod.” Siren put her hatchet back to her side, and walked away from her latest victim. She’d had too much fun with that one, which was for sure. Before her life was finally ended, she was so busted up she was barely recognizable as a human being, and was completely paralyzed from the neck down. Good job, Siren. You were quick to hunt and kill that one. Now, I’ve got another assignment for you. This one will prove difficult for you, however I have faith you will be able to finish it with no problem. Zenon Sierra is his name and he has been the cause for a great number of Grimm’s deaths. You must hunt him down, and crush him. Of course, father. I will do as you wish. Siren replied, telepathically. A challenge sounded fun, especially since all the targets she’s killed lately were all talk and no fight. It was boring and it nearly put her to sleep. It takes her only five minutes to find a clearing in the forest. Once there, she sits cross-legged in the grass. “Theia, Goddess of Sight, show me where Zenon Sierra is located.” Siren whispers beneath her breath. The first image is of a sign that said “Welcome to California!” The next is of a sign outside of a motel building that was shaped like an “L”. The sign says “Aaron’s Motel.” Suddenly words appear in sloppy hand-writing. The writing reads Mad River, California. ''And lastly, the number “2” in the same hand-writing. She opens her eyes. So he is hiding out at Aaron’s Motel, in room #2, which is located in Mad River, California. Smart, she has to admit. No one would think to check at a motel in a small town. “Alright,” She says as she stands up, dusting off her pants. “Seems I’m going to Mad River.” It is three AM by the time she finally gets to his motel. ''Figures he'd be at a dump like this. She thinks vaguely as she got out of the taxi, and threw the money owed at the driver. She ignores the curses said to her as she climbs the stairs to the room. Not even five seconds after she knocked he opens the door. He smirks. So he sent one after me already? He must notice quicker than I thought. Zenon thinks. "You the prostitute?" He says with a cocky smile on his lips. It takes all Siren had not to knock it off his face. Not yet. "Shut up and get outside. It's time to die." She says, agitated by his previous comment. “Now why would I follow you after you tell me that?” That’s it. Her hand goes to her hip, where she kept her knife. She pulled it out and it went directly to Zenon’s throat. “Because if you don’t, I’ll kill you here, instead of giving you a chance to fight back. Is that a good enough reason?” Siren asked, pressing the blade closer to his neck. They locked eyes for a moment. “Yes.” Zenon answered. Siren nodded, grinning at the sudden loss of his smirk. She pulled him from the doorway, and pushed him over the railing. Nearly instantly, Siren heard metal bending. ''He must’ve landed on a car. ''She thought to herself. She jumped onto the railing, and then off of it and onto the parking lot. She looked to where he landed, only to see a little car with a severely dented hood and a broken wind-shield. Zenon was back above her, standing outside his motel room, grinning. He had a big staff in his hand. Oddly enough, he looked like he never fell. “What…how is that possible?” Siren murmured. Her hand went to her forearm, where she had a text-tattoo which said “Beulah”. The second she touched it, it disappear and a black scythe appeared in her hand. “Since my goal is not to die, I’ll fight first.” Zenon said as he jumped over the railing. But he levitated to the ground, not fell. The moment he touched the ground, Siren ran forward, scythe positioned to fight. But once she was six feet away, and ready to attack, it felt like someone made of pure stone had kicked her. She flew backwards, crashing into the wall. That hurt. She pushed herself up and clutched her scythe again. She looked up to see something that shocked her. Zenon stood there untouched, a ball of solid darkness the size of a small boulder floated beside him. He sighed. “I hit you too hard. Whoops, my bad. At least you aren’t dead.” He noted boredly. She stopped for a second. The staff. The skull on it…it controlled darkness. The staff was what allowed him to control the dark. She had an idea. She started running, but not as fast as she did before. Zenon sighed. “You’re trying this again? Give me a break.” Siren just kept running. He launched the hardened darkness, and just before it hit her, she dug her scythe in and boosted herself over it. Time seemed to slow down for Siren while she was in the air. She grabbed her hatched from her side and threw it. It hit Zenon’s arm, right at the top, as planned. She grabbed her knife as she landed on the ground, sliding in front of Zenon. He dropped his staff to hold his wound. Behind them, Siren could hear her scythe clamber to the ground. They locked eyes yet again as Siren slashed him below his knee. He fell to his knees. Siren held the knife up to his throat. “Any last words?” Siren asked, breathing heavily from being out of breath. “Yes.” Category:Real Truth Category:The Grimms Category:Chapter Page